scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Siren's Song
The Siren's Song is the twentieth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise After a sardine boat goes missing near a haunted oil platform, Velma follows up an anonymous tip on her own and encounters a singing mermaid. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Skipper Shelton * Skipper Shelton (sardiner) * Amy the siren * Amy Cavenaugh * Angel Dynamite * Angie Dinkley * Ed Machine * Dr. Spike Cavenaugh Villains: * Fish Freaks * Ernesto * Ernesto's followers Other characters: * Skipper Shelton (sardiner)'s crewman * Flim-Flam * Scrappy-Doo * Miss Vampire Waitress * Skipper Shelton (shrimper) * Skiiper Shelton (manta-rayer) * Skipper Shelton (kelper) * Skipper Shelton (sea-dragoner) * Barty Blake Locations * Crystal Cove ** Dead Man's Point ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum ** Dinkley home *** Velma's bedroom **** Bathroom ** The Bloody Stake ** Destroido Corp. ** Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin ** K-Ghoul Objects * Hot dogs * Velma's computer * Velma's computer keyboards * Velma's cell phone * Darrow Family Archives * Clams * Velma's bathtub * K-Ghoul refrigerator * Newspaper * Gummy Dummies * Gang's life jackets * Diving suit Vehicles * Skipper Shelton (sardiner)'s sardine boat * Barty Blake's boat * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Continuity * TBA Notes/trivia * Scrappy and Flim-Flam's fates are references to the negative reception they received when they were main characters in the 1980's, being blamed for Scooby-Doo's decline, how they were percived by Cartoon Network (which also reflected their unpopularity in their bumpers), Scrappy's evil deeds in the 2002 film, and the fact that they never returned in any more productions because of it. * This is also the first time Flim-Flam has been used since his appearances in the 1980's. * Freddy not knowing who Flim-Flam is, is a reference to his standard continuity counterpart being absent from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Given that Velma was absent from the aforementioned series, too, her SDMI counterpart would likely not know who he is either, although that is not outright confirmed. * Velma runs a blog about the gang. She finds out that Amy and her mother both follow it. It turns out Velma regularly locks her door, but Angie has a key to it, and regularly invades her privacy. * This is the second time the gang meet Ed Machine again face-to-face, after Where Walks Aphrodite. * There are six Skipper Sheltons: the clammer who owns the Clam Cabin, a sardiner, a shrimper, a manta-rayer, a kelper, and a sea-dragoner (whom they don't talk about). This parallels Daphne and her sisters, suggesting she has five (with the odd one being the astronaut sister). * Ernesto's group is missing the balding, gray-haired middle-aged guy from The Shrieking Madness. * In this episode, skeptical Velma believed a person in a costume to be a real supernatural creature. Amy appealed to her loneliness and her desire to have a secret friend. * This is the first time that Angel Dynamite has been hinted to be Cassidy Williams; Velma outright declares it. * Ernesto's statement, "We have to destroy the environment in order to save it" is an echo of the famous Vietnam-era quote, "We had to destroy the village in order to save it." Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The statue represents Flim-Flam with his hands in his sweater pockets, but from behind, his hands are on his waist. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite having already met Ed face-to-face once before, the gang show no apparent recognition of him as the associate of Mr. E who spoke to them after the Aphrodite case. The only reasonable explanation is they met him at night and would not have been able to have a good look at him or it's just something they cared not to reference. * The gang doesn’t seem to recognize the scuba gear as a potential clue. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Part 2 - Crystal Cove Curse DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 24, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA pl:Pieśń syreny Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Ed Machine Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes